Love, Stiles
by puffii
Summary: In which Stiles Stilinski keeps a secret from the girl who loves with his whole heart.


**Love, Stiles (Stydia AU)**

A/N: hello my wonderful readers! it's gwen and i decided to do a stydia fic! with chapters! ***fake applause*** yayyyyy! no, seriously though, im so excited to share with you guys this stydia fic that i hope you guys will love as much as i do. however, if you don't i'll probably take down this story so this is why i would like reviews from you guys to see if you guys do want this story or not. i hate to admit it, but i get bummed about writing if i know no ones reading and it sucks but, wellll... OwO i should work on that lol but enough of me talking and on with the story...

WARNING: mature, strong language, and this fic does NOT contain any sort of supernatural stuff (aka werewolves, chimeras, werecoyotes, vampires, whatever they are), also the chapters are mostly from stile's pov:))) and each chapter is within the 700-2000 words region.

* * *

 **chapter one: i sweat the shit out of myself**

I don't know what's wrong with me. Honestly. I don't know why the hell I'm lying to Lydia. Lydia, the girl I love since the third grade. Lydia, the girl who is actually smart and kind and a human being underneath the cold exterior. Lydia, the girl with the strawberry-blonde hair and green eyes. The girl I'm escorting to my Jeep right now.

"Are we still going to go on a hike, Stiles?" Lydia asks, pulling me out of my reverie. It's Thursday and I'm right in front of her house to take her to the hiking trail in the forest. It's been two or three months since we've started to do this thing on Thursdays, where Scott, Allison, and I take Lydia on a hike. Notice how I didn't mention Jackson. The truth is Jackson was the person who suggested that Thursday afternoon routine to me because he wanted me to cover for him. From Lydia. And he still wants me to do it. He's sneaking off to God-knows-where every Thursday to hook up with another girl. He's never told Scott and me about his mystery girl, too.

The sun's setting now and it creates a beautiful color in the sky. Orange, yellow, red, blue, purple, all mixed together. It looks beautiful and precious, like something you'd want to treasure forever and ever and never let go of it. Like Lydia.

I rub my hands against my laps as I step into the driver's seat, with Lydia beside me in shotgun. When I don't answer (probably because I'm sweating the shit out of myself), Lydia looks at me worriedly. "Stiles, what's wrong?"

See, the thing about Lydia is she has this sort of worried tone whenever she's worried (I guess that makes sense) and it makes it harder for me to keep this stupid-ass secret from her and as I have stated before, it makes me _sweat the shit out of myself._ Why the hell can't Jackson tell her already? Break up with her or something? So long as I can relieve myself from the guilt that has been building up inside of me.

"Stiles." Lydia gently touches my arm and even though I'm wearing a hoodie, I can literally feel her skin on mine. It burns me and sensations go up my arms and my spine tingles. "Stiles, what's wrong?"

Should I tell and get it over with? She'll probably hate me for the rest of my life and until I die, that is, unless she kills me now. It's so hard... So fucking hard to keep this from her. I can feel my feet tapping on the Jeep's floorboard nervously. My lips feel like they're bleeding because I've been biting them for God-knows-how-long. And as if on cue, I taste something metallic in my mouth. So I've been _actually_ bleeding. Holy hell. I wonder why I'm being like this now. Other days I was so much better at hiding this. So much better at keeping my poker face. I guess at first I didn't mind spending extra time with Lydia _alone._ But it never happened, since Lydia brought Scott and Allison the second time we went on a hiking trip. Scott and Allison know about the whole _Jackson's-cheating-on-Lydia_ thing, too, but they're too afraid to tell Lydia. For the first few weeks I enjoyed being with Lydia. It felt like a dream come true. But now... I've been starting to realize how much of a huge mistake I made just by being her friend. I should've told her. Ever since that the first week of senior year when I spotted Jackson shoving his tongue down a brunette's throat in the vacated music room at school that no one ever uses. I wanted to tell her but...

 _It's because I love you, Lydia. I love you that I can't stand seeing you hurt. I know how devastated you'll be if you find out...You seem so happy with Jackson... and Jackson's treating you like complete and actual shit. That asshole. Fucking asshole._ Seriously, why am I even friends with him? Worse, _best_ friends?

Suddenly, I feel a hand grazing at my bottom lip. It's Lydia's. Time seems to stop and everything freezes. She's _touching_ me, the realization hit me really hard. Lydia Martin is touching my lip. Holy... _shit._ Slowly, I release a sigh. It feels so good. She's wiping the blood away from my lips. "You're bleeding," she whispers softly, her voice sounding like heaven.

 _Snap out of it, Stiles!_ And my good side just has to mentally slap me. I snap out of it, jerking backward and hitting my head with the window. "Ow! Shit!" _Real nice, Stiles,_ I think to myself. Lydia tries to help me by reaching out but I indirectly decline it as I position myself to turn on the engine. Lydia retracts her arm slowly. I clear my throat. "Uh... Scott and Allison are waiting for us. We better go."

There's a moment of silence between us, until Lydia breaks it. "Yeah." She sounds confused and lost. God, I hate not being able to tell her about Jackson. "Yeah, we better." There's shuffling and sounds of movements so I look in her direction. Lydia's wiping my blood on her floral-patterned skirt, taking the material in her hand and kneading it for a moment. Then she lets go and I notice a dark maroon-ish stain near the hem of the green skirt.

Lydia seems to notice me staring, so she gives me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. No one will notice." Then, she straps on her seatbelt and I do the same with mine. I pull out of the Martins' driveway and out onto the street, our next stop being Allison Argent's house.

* * *

SO HOW DID Y'ALL LIKE IT? Please leave favorites, follows, and reviews, and we'll see about the next chapter! (I have written it already soooo _***lol wut am i doin to u guys wut***_ but i do genuinely hope that you guys enjoyed it! until next time! _* **if there even will be a next time*** XD_


End file.
